Good Luck Charm
by Starry Pink
Summary: Havoc offers to take Black Hayate for a walk, but he gets sidetracked along the way. *Edited on 4/4/11 to fix punctuation errors.*


**A/N:** I don't own FMA.

I came up with the idea for this fic while taking a shower. I'm a cat person, but I love Black Hayate and I enjoy writing about him.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Edited on 4/4/11 to fix punctuation errors.**

* * *

**Good Luck Charm**

Black Hayate whimpered again as he looked up at his master with the saddest eyes he could possibly muster. There was no way she could possibly resist such an adorable face.

"I'm sorry Hayate," Riza apologized without looking up from her work, "but I'm very busy right now so you'll have to wait to be walked."

She didn't even look at him! For his plan to work it was necessary for her to look at his sweet and innocent face. He whimpered once more and placed both his front paws on Riza's leg. Hayate gently nudged her arm in order to get her attention.

Much to the puppy's delight, Riza patted him affectionately on his head with her free hand. His tail began to whip exuberantly back and forth as he closed his eyes in contentment.

"I really am sorry," she said softly as she continued to pet Hayate, "but I just don't have the time right now."

What did she mean she didn't have the time? What could be important than going for a walk?

Hayate resignedly pulled away from Riza and slunk over into a corner. He then curled up into a ball and covered his face with his paws.

"I could take him for a walk," Havoc suggested with an unlit cigarette clamped between his teeth. "I'm caught up on my work and I was planning on taking my lunch soon anyway".

Riza cast him a curious glance. She wasn't sure which surprised her more; the fact that Havoc offered to walk her dog or the fact that he was caught up on his work. She was a little hesitant to agree to his offer, seeing as how he once threatened to stir-fry the pup.

Apparently Havoc noticed the suspicion that was evident in the woman's features.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Havoc assured her. "I'm sure the little guy and I will get along just fine."

"Very well then," Riza reluctantly acquiesced and returned to her work. "His leash is hanging from the coat rack."

Hayate's head instantly snapped up and his big, round eyes were alight with excitement. She said leash! She must have changed her mind about walking him. Hayate happily scampered over to where he knew his leash was kept. He sat down and waited for his master while his tail thumped excitedly against the floor.

However, he was greatly disappointed when Havoc approached him and removed the leash from the coat rack. This wasn't the blonde he wanted!

Unfortunately, he would have to do. After all, this man was willing to take him for a walk when his own master wouldn't.

"Come on, let's get going little buddy," Havoc instructed once he had attached the leash to the dog's collar. Havoc then exited the office with the end of the leash in his hand while Hayate trotted along beside him.

"What do you think about going to the park?" Havoc asked as they strolled casually along the sidewalk outside of Headquarters.

Hayate barked happily in agreement.

"All right then, the park it is."

As they headed for the park Havoc couldn't help but notice people were staring at him. But they weren't just any people; they were pretty girls. Girls never gave him this much attention when he was walking alone. It must have been Hayate who drew their gazes. Girls loved things that were cute and fluffy, after all.

A couple of girls approached the Second Lieutenant, commenting on how cute it was to see a man walking his dog. He didn't even bother to correct their misconception about Hayate being his dog. Instead, he just flashed the girls a toothy smile.

Much to Hayate's annoyance, the military man continued to stand around and converse with the small crowd of young women who had gathered around him. The women laughed at all his jokes, regardless of how horrible they were.

The crowd dispersed after what seemed like a millennia later, and Havoc looked down at his watch.

"Looks like we've used up my whole lunch break," he stated aloud. "Guess we'll have to be heading back."

Havoc turned around on his heels and pulled Hayate along with him. When they returned to the office Havoc was in a distinctly pleasant mood. Some of the girls had given him their phone numbers and he even had a couple dates lined up for the weekend.

He whistled merrily as he went about his work and made a mental note to himself to offer to walk Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog more often. The little ball of fluff seemed to be a good luck charm.

Hayate, on the other hand, was rather displeased as he retreated to his corner in the office. They never even made it to the park.


End file.
